


Oxford

by Corvidology



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Evey appreciates V's disguise.(For the record, this story was written and posted to livejournal in May 2007)
Relationships: Evey Hammond/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Oxford

“Where on earth have you been, V?”

“Out for one of my usual late night strolls, why do you ask?”

“The fancy dress sort of caught my eye.”

“Fancy? Hardly fancy, Evey.”

“I never thought I’d live to see you in a buttoned down white oxford and black slacks.”

“You don’t like the colours, Evey? I have this strange sense of déjà vu that for the longest time I was only ever seen in black and white.”

“It’s an oxford and slacks! You look like a head waiter on the way home from work… or my old headmaster.” Evey ran her hand slowly across his shoulder and down his chest. “Now there’s a thought V, ever played—”

“Exactly, Evey. I wanted to blend in as much as I could and no one stands out from the crowd in this outfit. People don’t bother to look at me twice so are less likely to notice my face.”

“That makes sense. Your masks are a little too perfect to be real when seen close up. I don’t think I’ve seen this one before. The thinning hair is a new one on me.”

“It looks like someone I vaguely remember from my past.”

“What were you doing up there in this disguise?”

“Talking to the people, trying to find out what they think of my work, what they want.”

“What did they say, V?”

“More explosions. They want more explosions.”

“Me too, V. And now. You really are dressed like my old headmaster.” Evey wrapped her hand into the front of V’s oxford and pulled, hard. “I’ve been very, very bad sir and I intend to be much worse.”


End file.
